What Does It Take? Will That Boy Never Listen?
by Theadosia57
Summary: Jacob doesn't get it! What can vampire Edward give human Bella that he couldn't? Eclipse AU (Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda story)
1. Pack Mind

**Sam/Pack/Jake P.O.V (How it should have been)**

 **A/N: Pack mind in Italics, Jake's thoughts in bold, everyone else normal, Sam's underlined, Alpha command bold/underlined.**

 _ **"I just don't get it! What the fuck does**_ _ **she see**_ _ **in him? He's just a cold, hard lump of stone! What can he give her that I can't? Why won't she see I'm better for her? What's he got that I don't apart from the money?"**_

 _"Nice Jake! So you think she's a gold digging whore? Why the fuck do you want her then?"_

 _ **"I never said that Paul, I don't fucking think that!"**_

 _"You said he could buy her things, cause he has money and you can't! Sounded like it to me too"_

 _ **"Nobody asked**_ _ **you,**_ _ **Leah!"**_

 _"Just saying, but if you actually knew her as much as you think you do! You would never have even thought_ _that Jake._ _I'm just saying!"_

 _ **"Well don't, I'm just trying to understand why she'd want to date a goddamn lifeless leech and not me!"**_

 _"She loves Edward, Jake you know that. How many times does she have to tell_ _you?_ _Why won't you listen to her?"_

 _ **"Sure, sure Seth, so she says. But if we could get her away and the glamour wore off..."**_

 _"For fuck's sake Jake listen to yourself, you don't love her! You never have, you just want her so he can't have her! You act as if it was a competition and she's the prize! You need to grow the fuck up, pup"_

 _ **"How would you know Jared? Your talking shit!"**_

 _"I know what love feels like fuckwit and that's not it._ _Jake,_ _you think about her as an object to control,_ _you're_ _obsessed with her! That's not love, that's sick and not fucking normal!"_

 _"Enough! all of you shut up, Jake you need to let it go man. She took him back and made it plain who she wants to be with. She_ _picked_ _the bloodsucker whether you like it or not! Because it's her fucking life and nothing to do with you!"_

 _ **"But if I could just get her away from him, then..."**_

 _"Then what Jake? She'd be miserable like she was before, but she'd be with you, so at least you'd be happy. So you'd be content with being second best to a leech? Shit you are sick!"_

 _ **"Fuck off Quill! that's not what would happen. I could make her love me more!"**_

 _"That sounds like you'd force her to love you! What you'll beat her till she does? Or confine her to your shack, till she realises she loves only you? That's fucked up man! You need help buddy, seriously!"_

 _ **"I'd never fucking do anything like that Embry, I just need to get her away from him!"**_

 _ **"Jacob Black, I forbid you to interfere in the Swan girl's life anymore! She's made her choice, respect it if nothing else. Do you hear me?"**_

 _ **"Yeah Sam, I fucking got it!"**_

 _"Paul, Jared run patrols! The rest of you phase and get some sleep._ _Jake,_ _you're confined to the Rez till further notice!"_

As the pack slowly splits up and head for their homes and beds, Sam wanders into his house and drops heavily into a chair and it groans under the pressure.

"Hey! careful honey, we've on got three left after the last Paul and Jake argument" says Emily coming over to him and wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders. "What's on your mind baby? You look worried!"

"In a word, Jake!" he states letting out a huge sigh as he does. "I need to speak to the elders about him and without Billy being there to poison everyone's mind, I blame him for all this shit. He's twisted that boy's mind over the years with a fantasy that was never meant to be. It was just a musing between two old friends and Billy won't let it go, Christ, I doubt Charlie even remembers, it was just a drunken ramble. Billy knew Jake's destiny was pre-ordained the minute the Cold Ones returned and it has damn all to do with Isabella Swan!"

Just then the phone rings and he groans, "Billy, I'll bet. I grounded Jake to the Rez, does that old fool think he can countermand an Alpha order now?" He pushes himself up as Emily answers the phone, "Yes Billy he's here, just a second and I'll get him" she covers the mouthpiece and stretches up to kiss her husband "Stay calm honey!" she whispers nipping his earlobe. He groans again for a totally different reason.

"Evening Billy, what can I do for You? I was just about to turn in for the night!" he grumbles into the phone. "If it's to do with the council couldn't it wait till the morning? Yes, I confined him to the Rez. What has that to do with you Billy it's pack business and that's not up for debate? Billy, don't push me, I didn't take the Chief position out of respect for you, but as you know the Alpha is the Chief of the tribe by right and I can claim the title anytime! Don't interfere where you have no say. No Billy your son is not the rightful Chief, the strongest wolf is! At the moment that's me and with Jake's mental state in question at present, it's going to be me for a very long time. Now goodnight Billy, I need to get some rest before my next patrol."

"Goddamn it! I'm going to have to curb him, Emily, Billy is as out of control as Jake. I'm calling a council meeting tomorrow and end this once and for all." he huffs as he lifts his wife into his arms and strides into their bedroom.


	2. Power Struggle

The pounding on the front door at dawn did nothing for Sam's mood. Emily shook her head throwing on a robe and made her way to the kitchen, she knew that today was going to be a bad one and the pack would need not only sustenance but care and love from her and the other imprints. She picked up the phone and called Kim for her help.

Sam had opened the door to a trembling Paul, barely hanging on to his human shape as anger coursed through his body. What the hell was going on? "Paul man, what's wrong? Is everyone okay?" he was worried someone was hurt or worse! "I can't hold it, Sam, sorry" at that he jumped back and shifted to his wolf form and Sam leapt off the steps shifting at the same time too.

" _Thank god I wasn't wearing anything to bed or Emily would have my guts for_ _garters_ _If I ruined_ _any more_ _clothes"_

 _"Thanks for that image Sam!"_

 _"_ _Sorry,_ _Leah!_ _Right,_ _what in hell has everyone all stirred up?"_

 _"It's Billy, Sam he's been trying to sabotage you all night to the rest of the elders! Leah and I heard him talking to mum on the phone, she phased so Paul and Jared heard it all too!"_

 _"Then I raced over and woke Quill before he called his grandfather"_

 _"_ _Good job Seth! So what's he been saying and do they believe him?"_

 _"_ _Hell, man,_ _he's lost the plot, saying your fucking power mad and_ _have_ _been threatening both him and Jake!"_

 _"_ _Shit,_ _I did last night, told him I was taking over as Chief if he didn't butt out of pack business! Fucking Jake went home whining to him about being confined to the Rez!"_

 _"_ _Well,_ _they have called an emergency meeting! Both mum and Old Quill are playing it close to the chest. Got no idea what they're thinking!"_

 _Alright_ _thanks,_ _Seth, everybody_ _stays_ _in wolf form and let's head on over there. Who's on patrol now?"_

 _"Me!"_

 _"Me too"_

 _"Good Embry and Quill, once we get there Seth will stay in wolf form so you don't miss anything._ _Damn,_ _I'll need something to wear!"_

Emily came out of the house at that and strode over to her husband, bending down she tied a bundle to his hind leg and then stroked his back and head lovingly. "Calmly Sam, please remember you catch more flies with honey than vinegar," she said kissing the end of his black muzzle.

 _Shit, I think she's the damned mind reader, not the bloodsucker after all"_

The wolves all laughed at this as the paced over to the meeting hall, it sounded like barking to anyone who heard it that wasn't a wolf. Sam knew taking them all into the hall in wolf form was a show of force, but he was just laying his cards on the table.

Once they were all inside, Sam phased first and dressed. "Seth will be staying in wolf form to allow Quill and Embry to hear the meeting while on patrol" he informed the gathered elders. Old Quill nodded and the others phased one by one, quickly dressing and taking up position behind Sam.

Leah was last as she had held back to phase in the small hallway and dress unseen. It was an unavoidable thing with being the only female wolf but they tried to give her some privacy and at least a show of respect for her gender. She, on the other hand, was, giving Seth, Quill and Embry a laugh by giving the boys a score out of ten for the speed of change, form and looks.

"I have demanded your presence, here today on a grave matter that ..." Billy started expounding and Sam just held up his hand stopping him mid flow. "Under what authority did you call this unnecessary meeting?" he enquired raising an eyebrow and looking back and forth between the elders as if perplexed.

"As your Chief, who else would I be, boy?" Billy roared at him in a condescending and derogatory manner. "I not really sure Billy because I am the tribe's Chief and Alpha!" Sam states in a calm and controlled voice. "I have allowed you to keep the nominal title as a mark of respect for your lineage and your age. But as you seem to think it gives you the right to interfere in Pack affairs and to call unmerited meetings" he continues still in the very calm voice.

"I am the fucking Chief and you can't take it away from me!" Billy shouts at Sam and then in a serious mark of disrespect spits on the floor at Sam's feet and the elders and the pack gasp, even Jake stares at his father in disbelieve and steps away from him. "I am sorry to have to inform you that I withdraw your right to use the title of Chief within the confines of La Push Reservation, now and for all time," Sam tells Billy, still in his calm respectful tone that does not go unnoticed by the other elders.

"You boy are nothing! you're just a Uley for fuck sake! you don't deserve to be Chief! my son should be the Chief! You're just a jumped up nobody, you're just like your drunken, cheating father!" with every statement Billy just dug himself deeper and deeper into a hole of his own making and the pack and elders stared at him, all respect for him going with each attack on Sam character. Eventually, Sue Clearwater stands, walks over to Billy's wheelchair and slaps him soundly across the face.

"You are a disgrace to the Quileute tribe and its people, William Black, I am ashamed to have called you friend. Poor Sarah, she must be devastated seeing this from the great beyond. You have shamed the great name of Black!" she says and with that she turns her back on him as do the other elders and the Pack. He has effectively been shunned by the tribe and his life on the reservation is over.

Jake stood staring at the backs of his pack-mates, unsure of where he was meant to be or what he was meant to do. Should he be staying with his father and be outcast with him or the barely thinkable, shun him too? Sam came to his aid then, telling him to escort his father to their house then to return to talk with the elders.

As he wheeled Billy back to the small house they shared he couldn't believe that his father had done this to them and for what? Because he had moaned about a pack order last night. He looked at his father in shame and as Billy went to speak, he shook his head.

He couldn't listen to any more of Billy's ramblings and to be honest, maybe if he had paid more attention to his daily rants he might have seen this coming. But he was to focused on what he wanted 'Bella' that he missed his own father losing his mind apparently. For the first time in a long while, Jake wished his mother was still alive and here to help them.

He said nothing as he left Billy just in the doorway and turned back towards the meeting hall. What would happen to him now? All the angst and teenage lusting over Isabella Swan were gone from his head for once. He could see what a fool he'd been listening to Billy saying they were meant for each other. She barely spoke to him anymore because he kept pushing her for something that didn't even exist, that was all in his mind.

He was a wolf for god sake and she was not his imprint, what had he been thinking? Why? He suddenly realised all his hate for the cold ones, was his father's hate, not the tribe's. They were much more tolerant towards the Cullen's than Billy had been. All of this time his father was feeding him his hate, his intolerance, his narrow-mindedness, was this why his two sisters left as soon as they could?

He pulled himself up to his full 6 foot 7 inches in height as he walked back through the doorway. "Ah, the boy left but the man returns?" said old Quill. Jake nods and Sam holds out his hand. Jake grasps it tightly, then hugs Sam "Thank you, but what now?" "There is a small cottage just off the Rez, on the Port Angeles side, it will be made ready for him," Sue Clearwater said kindly as she patted him on the back.

"Okay Jake, why don't you take over from Quill and Embry? I'll send Seth out with you" Sam tells him. As he phases to let the other two know he on his way he feels the calm of the wolf spread through him and he sighs.

" _Everything okay buddy?"_

 _"_ _Hey,_ _Jake, man you good?"_

 _ **"It will be guys, it will be, thanks"**_

 _"Okay Jake, I'm here race you out to the perimeter?"_

With that Seth and Jake race in wolf form out to meet the incoming pair and peace settles over the reservation once again.


End file.
